


Te parer de baisers

by BabyDracky



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les parures royales de Yuuri sont inutiles aux yeux de Wolfram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te parer de baisers

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrite pour FloreJedi sur LJ

Wolfram laissa ses petits doigts délicats glisser lentement sur la peau hâlée de son roi alors qu’il défaisait sa cape et ses vêtements trempés. Yuuri était aussi gêné qu’au premier jour et de jolies rougeurs envahirent ses joues, rougeurs que Wolfram n’eut aucun mal à discerner même dans la pièce à peine éclairée. Il était de son devoir en tant que fiancée de prendre soin de son Yuuri et il ne laisserait à personne d’autre le soin de le vêtir ou le dévêtir. Il finit par se saisir du collier royal et Yuuri trembla comme une feuille.  
« Tu n’en as nullement besoin, Yuuri » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille, émoustillé, avant de le couvrir de petits baisers délicats et de le conduire à la couche royale où, cette nuit encore, il dormirait contre ce corps bien trop timide. Cette nuque, ce cou contre lequel il se blottissait chaque nuit, était le plus beau des bijoux qui soit, il n’avait besoin d’aucune parure ! Ses baisers seuls, qu’il y déposait en myriades tendres et passionnées, auraient suffit à le vêtir.


End file.
